Living the Nightmare
by Dragonmaster1
Summary: [LeonxCloud],[RikuxSora]. Set about two years after the game. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are living in Radiant Garden. After picking up on a cry for help from a distant world, the crew sets off. What they find is nothing they would ever have expected.
1. Landing

**Title:** Living the Nightmare

**Author:** Kayne

**Rating:** M

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts

**Genre:** Horror/Adventure

**Characters:** The whole crew, but focuses on Squall/Cloud, Riku/Sora, Yuffie, and Tifa.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, language, strong violence/gore, seriously twisted shit. Not for the faint of heart.

**Disclaimer:** Squeenix owns the crew. The world they visit is my own twisted creation.

**Summary:** Set about two years after Kingdom Hearts 2; Sora, Riku, and Kairi are living in Radiant Garden. After picking up on a cry for help from a distant world, Squall, Cloud, Sora, and the crew head off to help. What they find is not the Heartless they expected, but something much worse. Saving the world soon becomes a distant memory as they soon focus on getting out with their sanity intact.

* * *

"That SOS signal's getting stronger, Leon," Tifa Lockhart said as she checked her console. She tapped a few keys and smiled, turning around to look at the dark-haired warrior peering over her shoulder. "And now I have exact coordinates. Do you want me to route them over to Sora's station?"

Squall Leonhart nodded. "Do it, then figure out a landing spot for us. I don't want to give the Heartless a chance to pick up on our ship." His brow furrowed as he recalled the eerie message which came along with the SOS signal Cid had picked up. Heavy breathing, followed by a gurgling screech had crackled out of the speakers, chilling the listening Radiant Garden Committee members. Cid had been about to turn the comm off when a hysterical giggling abruptly burst over the line. Squall shivered as he heard the horrific noise once again in his mind. The sound had been like a child's hysterics, only far more sinister. Shaking his head in an effort to get the message out of his mind, he turned and headed down into the gummi ship's lounge.

Cloud looked up as Squall entered and gave his lover a tight-lipped smile. The one-winged blond had only recently returned from fighting Sephiroth and Squall had been hesitant to take him on a new mission so quickly; however, Cloud had protested vehemently about being left behind and flat-out refused to remain in Radiant Garden with Cid, Yuffie, and Aeris.

"Hey," Squall murmured softly as he touched Cloud's cheek in greeting. "Is Riku still sleeping?"

Cloud nodded, leaning into the caress. "Yeah. Are we landing soon?"

"In about ten minutes." The ex-SeeD studied Cloud intently as he took a seat next to him. "Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked. "You haven't had much time to rest."

"I'd be better if you'd stop asking me if I'm okay," Cloud grumbled, shifting so he could lay his head on Squall's shoulder. "Besides, nothing can be as bad as Sephiroth, so stop worrying. I can take care of myself"

Squall dropped a light kiss to the top of the blond's head and sighed. "I know; I just worry about you." He nuzzled Cloud's surprisingly soft hair and closed his eyes. Letting Cloud into his heart had been, and still was, difficult. He had lost everyone he had ever cared for when the Heartless came and destroyed his world and letting others into his life would only cause him more pain when they too inevitably left. Somehow, Cloud had managed to worm his way past Squall's barriers and into his heart, forcing the older man to confront his fear of losing those he loved head on. The blond had made it perfectly clear he would not be babied or guarded like a helpless damsel; he would fight alongside Squall, no matter what the risk.

A sharp poke under his ribs brought Squall abruptly out of his reverie. "You were brooding again," Cloud stated, smirking at his lover's startled expression, which instantly reformed itself into a scowl.

"Was not," he retorted, aware he sounded more like a petulant child than the elected king he was supposed to be. Whatever. He rarely got the opportunity to whine and he was going to take full advantage of it.

Cloud's smirk expanded into a genuine smile at his lover's pout. Reaching up, he threaded a hand through Squall's long hair and kissed him softly. The other man let out a throaty rumble of pleasure and returned the kiss, fighting Cloud for dominance.

"Leon! Cloud! Quit makin' out and get back here!" Riku's voice snarled from the back cabin.

"I swear he and Sora are psychic," Cloud muttered against Squall's lips. He kissed the older man chastely before pulling away. "We should start harassing _them_ every time they start to get cozy. See how they like it."

Squall chuckled and rose to his feet, pulling the blond with him. The pair ducked into the cabin and abruptly came face to face with an irritated Riku and…. _Yuffie?_

"Look who I found," Riku said smugly, tugging sharply on the girl's arm as she tried to escape.

"Tattletale," Yuffie hissed.

"Yuffie! What the hell are you doing here?" Squall snapped, glaring at the self-proclaimed ninja. The damned girl was a stowaway!

Yuffie jerked her arm away from Riku and stuck her tongue out at the young man. "Right, like I'm going to stay back at the castle while you guys are out having all the fun!" she sniffed. "You guys need a good ol' ninja watching your backs!"

Squall felt his left eye begin to twitch.

"Yuffie, we didn't bring you on this mission because we felt your… skills… were more useful back at Radiant Garden," Cloud explained patiently.

"And I'm almost tempted to get Cid to come out here and haul your ass back to the castle on insubordination charges," Squall growled. Yuffie _could_ hold her own in a fight, but the ex-SeeD already had his hands full keeping Sora in line. The last thing he needed was another hyperactive teenager to keep an eye on.

"Awww, come on, Squally!" Yuffie whinged, widening her brown eyes as she pouted. "You never take me on the cool missions! I promise to do whatever you say, just _please_ don't send me back."

Squall stared at the girl for a few long moments, weighing the pros and cons of letting her stay. Finally, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. You can stay, but if I catch you stealing _anything_, you're on the next ship back to the castle, understood? And call me Leon, dammit!"

Yuffie squealed and hugged the disgruntled warrior happily. "You can count on me, boss!" she chirruped, throwing a sharp salute. "Yuffie Kisaragi, ninja extraordinaire at your service!"

"All crew: report to the bridge to prepare for landing," Tifa's voice boomed out from over the intercom.

"All right! Time to get back on the ground!" Yuffie cheered, fairly skipping out toward of the cabin and toward the bridge.

Riku shook his head. "I thought she said she suffered from motion sickness," he grumbled.

"Her addiction to adventure seems to have overridden that affliction," Squall muttered, accepting the bottle of migraine pills Cloud wordlessly handed to him. With the excitable ninja around, he was sure to need them.

"Or her addiction to driving you nuts," Riku added with a smirk.

"That too."

The trio left the cabin and headed up to the bridge. Squall positioned himself behind Sora and looked over the youth's shoulder. "Where are we landing?" he asked, studying the readouts and the viewscreen.

Sora pointed to what appeared to be a large wooded swamp. "In there. Tifa says there's a clearing where the ground should hold us. The transmission was coming from here," he pointed to an urban area on the map, "so I tried to get us as close as I could without drawing too much attention."

Squall nodded and took his seat, strapping himself into the safety harness. "Good; take us down. Everyone else, strap yourselves in for landing." The others did as they were told, Yuffie looking slightly green as Sora manoeuvred the gummi ship into the planet's atmosphere.

The landing turned out to be surprisingly smooth; Sora had clearly been taking his piloting lessons with Cid seriously. Squall was the first out of his seat, one hand on the hilt of his gunblade. He signalled to the others to be silent before pressing the button to open the hatch. The acrid scent of the swamp wafted into the ship, mixing unpleasantly with the recycled air. Cid was going to pitch a fit when they returned.

"I'll check it out," Cloud whispered, leaning in close to Squall and handing him the First Tsurugi. The ex-SeeD nodded and stepped aside to let his lover out, prepared to rush out behind him if necessary. Tifa had said she hadn't picked up upper life forms on the scanner in the swamp area, but Squall knew better than to trust the machines.

Cloud stepped out of the ship, the ground squishing under his boots. It was solid, but the blond was glad he weighed as little as he did. Spreading his single wing, he rose slowly into the air, eyes flickering from side to side for the slightest signs of danger. He made a large sweep of the area, occasionally flapping the leathery wing to stay aloft, before landing in front of the ship's hatch. "It's all clear," he called, fingers fairly twitching in the desire to hold the First Tsurugi. He had felt far too exposed without it, but the massive sword only weighed him down when he was airborne.

Yuffie bolted out of the ship followed closely by Sora. "Solid ground!" the girl crowed. "How I've missed you!"

"Aw, come on, Yuffie; my piloting wasn't _that_ bad," Sora said with a laugh, throwing an arm around Riku's shoulders. The older teen looked around suspiciously, but said nothing.

"You've really improved, Sora," Tifa said with a smile at the sable-haired youth. "I remember the first time you piloted for us…" her voice trailed off as she noticed the terrified expression on Riku's face. "Riku, what's wrong?"

"The darkness," the silver-haired youth whispered. "It's here. "

Squall frowned, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Of course it is. The Heartless, remember?"

Riku shook his head, stepping closer to Sora. "Not the Heartless. I've never felt anything this… this _evil _before. I can practically taste it." He looked at Squall, aquamarine eyes wide with pure fear. "We shouldn't be here."

Squall studied the younger man intently. Riku was not the type to be easily scared away; years spent in the realm of darkness would do that to a man. He drew Lionheart, the weapon's bright blue blade flashing in the fading light. "If it's that bad here, we have to stay," he said firmly. "Keep your eyes peeled and don't wander off alone." This was stated with a pointed glare at Yuffie.

"You're making a mistake, Leon!" Riku protested. Everyone stared at the youth in shock; he never disobeyed an order. "This world is too far gone to save. We'd only be condemning ourselves by staying here!"

Glaring at the suddenly insolent young man, Squall stepped close to Riku until the pair stood nose to nose. "You will do as you're told, boy," the ex-SeeD growled. "If this world is doomed, then we need to destroy this evil before it spreads." He turned away abruptly and stalked off into the swamp. "Follow me," he barked.

Sora tugged Riku's hand. "Come on, it won't be that bad," he said with a gentle smile.

Riku grunted and drew his weapon, Way to the Dawn. "I wish I could believe you, Sora," he replied. "I just hope we'll be able to get out of here."

**Author's Note:** Yeah. New style for me. Not too sure if I like it, but I'll go with it. Reviews make me a very happy boy.


	2. The Girl

Chapter Two

"Squall?" Cloud began hesitantly as he walked beside the scarred man. "Do you think Riku may be right about this place?" Something about the world was making the ex-SOLDIER edgy and he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

Steel grey eyes flickered with annoyance. "Don't tell me _you're_ losing it too," Squall growled. He stumbled as his boot caught in the thick mud of the swamp. Muttering a few choice phrases that would make even Cid impressed, he hauled himself free.

"I'm not losing it," Cloud protested. "It's just that Riku knows more about darkness than anyone, and you know he's not one to get scared off easily." He shook his head. "You're feeling it too; I can tell."

Squall glanced at him in surprise. "What makes you say that?"

"You're edgier than normal, and, no offence, you can be a real ass when you're stressed."

"Hn. I'll work on that."

The group walked in silence, each eager to reach the town and find out what was going on in the eerily quiet world. Cloud was inwardly surprised Yuffie had managed to stay silent for so long, but instantly attributed it to the tension in the group.

Tifa's scanner beeped softly, causing all of them, even Squall, to jump. "The town should be right up ahead," the dark-haired woman said. She tugged a large crimson cloak out of her kit and handed it to Cloud. "Here: use this to cover your wing; we'll need to appear as normal as possible."

Inwardly wincing at Tifa's words, Cloud put the cloak on without complaint. He knew she didn't mean any harm, but it was still a sharp reminder that he wasn't as human as the rest of his friends. Adjusting the cloak so he could still draw the First Tsurugi if needed, he trailed behind Squall, watching the older man's back and wondering when he would get out of the foul mood he was in. "This place is making us all nuts," he muttered to himself.

"Only enter the village if you know your heart is pure," a soft voice called out from behind Cloud.

As one, the group whirled around, weapons drawn. Standing before them was a dark-haired little girl of about six or seven years. Her head was bowed and blood dripped down her pale forearms from some unseen wound. She trembled violently in her filthy dress, which was literally soaked in blood and grime. Cloud felt a chill run up his spine as he stared at the child.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Yuffie exclaimed, the first of the group to recover from shock. She ran toward the girl and knelt down, one hand reaching out to brush her stringy hair out of her face. As she did so, the girl looked up, revealing a face with gaping holes for eyes. Yuffie shrieked and backed away as fast as she could, bumping into Cloud and holding onto him tightly.

The girl turned her eyeless face to Squall and tilted her head slightly to one side. "You should listen to your dark companion, warrior," she commented almost casually. "Our world is doomed; only an eternity of torment remains for those who choose to stay. Will your heart be strong enough to save you?"

Squall snarled and stepped forward, Lionheart's azure blade flashing, but it was Sora who spoke first. "We defeated the darkness with our hearts before!" the youth said firmly, letting Ultima Weapon appear in his hand. "Our hearts are pure."

The girl laughed, a chilling, inhuman noise not unlike the giggling heard in the SOS transmission. "So you say, child. You will be judged as soon as you enter the village. This is your last chance to turn back."

"Whatever," Squall muttered, shouldering his gunblade. Turning sharply on his heel, the ex-SeeD walked away from the group and onto the dirt road leading into the seemingly deserted town. "You guys do what you want; I'm going to try to help this world."

"Squall!" Cloud yelled, jogging after his lover, his fear of entering the town forgotten momentarily and replaced by the desire to keep Squall safe.

"Dammit! Cloud! Get back here!" Tifa yelled, chasing after the two men. "Don't be an idiot!"

Sora shot the eyeless girl a smug look and bounded after the others. "Wait for me!"

Riku swore and followed Sora reluctantly, his feeling of danger increasing tenfold as he stepped over the town line.

"Hey, you guys!" Yuffie called, her voice trembling as she realized she was all alone. With one final glance at the little girl, she shuddered and took off down the path after Riku's retreating form. "Don't leave me!"

Squall stopped suddenly in the centre of the town, causing Cloud to run into him, knocking both men to the ground. The blond gasped, suddenly feeling an intense wave of frost wherever he and Squall touched. Shocked grey eyes met flickering blue-green and both men rapidly shoved each other away.

"What the hell?" Cloud gasped, rubbing his bare forearm where it had touched Squall's. He was used to the pleasant heat that burned through him at his lover's touch, but this freezing was a totally new experience.

"Are you guys all right?" Tifa asked, skidding to a halt beside Cloud with Sora, Riku, and Yuffie not far behind. "We saw you fall." She touched Cloud's shoulder gently, only to have the blond flinch at her touch. "Cloud?"

He relaxed into her touch when nothing happened. "When Squall and I touched, it _hurt_," he said, looking worriedly at his lover. "It was like being frostbitten."

Tifa frowned and walked over to Squall, tentatively touching his forearm, then his face. "Nothing?" He shook his head. "Do you think it was just a coincidence?"

Squall shrugged. "I don't know; maybe the sudden contact just startled us. Let me try something." He stepped in close to Cloud, his lips hovering over the other man's, waiting for permission. Cloud swallowed heavily and closed the distance between them, only to jump back in agony as blistering pain shot through him.

"Sora, kiss Riku for a second," Tifa ordered.

Shrugging, Sora grabbed Riku and kissed him gently. Everyone stared expectantly at them, waiting for them to jump back in pain. Breaking the kiss, Sora raised an eyebrow speculatively at his audience. "You want us to go further, or was that enough of a show?" he quipped.

"That's enough," Squall said quickly before either teen got any more ideas. His steel grey eyes flicked briefly to Cloud's and the blond was shocked to see fear reflected in them. As far as he knew, Squall was incapable of fear.

"You have been judged," a familiar voice said. The eyeless girl was standing on the path behind them once more. "Only the pure may leave here intact. Do not trust your eyes here; the only truth is what your heart tells you. Listen carefully." She threw her head back, blood streaming from the empty eye sockets, and chanted something in an unfamiliar language. A portal ripped into existence, sucking the girl in before closing with a hideous screech.

Cloud shut his eyes, trying to resist the urge to vomit. The smell the portal had left behind was sickening, like rotting flesh and blood. Squall stepped forward to hold him, but stopped himself just in time. He stood as close as he could without actually touching the ex-SOLDIER and let his breath ghost across Cloud's cheek.

"We'll get through this," he whispered.

Cloud opened his eyes, letting his lover see the terror that resided in them. "No, we won't," he said hoarsely. They were doomed the moment they set foot in the ghost town, he now realized. Riku was right; they were up against something far worse than the Heartless, Organization XIII, and Sephiroth all put together. They were facing the darkness itself.

**Author's Note:** For the record, I hate this chapter. It just wasn't working for me. I promise the next will be longer and better!


	3. Scouting

Chapter Three

"So what do we do now?" Riku asked, his voice breaking through the thick silence which had fallen over the group. He had unconsciously inched closer to Sora when the demon girl disappeared and now had one arm tightly wrapped around the younger man's waist.

Leon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He suddenly looked older, his grey eyes dull and tired. "We split up, I suppose." He held up his hand to hush the protesting grumbles from the group. "Quiet. One group will look for a safe place where we can set up camp; the other group will head back to the gummi ship and make sure everything is in working order. I want a transmission to Radiant Garden out as soon as possible."

"What if we can't send the transmission?" Tifa asked, placing one hand on her hip. "We don't know if the radio waves are being disrupted."

"We got their message, didn't we?" Sora pointed out. "It should work for us too."

Leon nodded. "Cloud, I want you to take Tifa and Sora and head back to the ship. Get all the supplies you think will be necessary and send out an SOS to Cid. If the ship is in working order, then prepare it for takeoff as soon as possible.

"Riku, Yuffie, you two come with me to look for a decent campsite. I don't want to have to stay here for too long, but we may have no choice. We'll meet back here in one hour, got that?" The others let out uneasy murmurs of assent. "Good. Get moving and watch your backs."

Gripping his weapon tightly enough to turn his knuckles white, Riku reluctantly followed Leon and Yuffie. The centre of the town was devoid of any movement, not even the wind was present. The small group's footsteps were deafening in the eerie silence and Riku caught himself glancing nervously behind him every few steps. Yuffie had pressed herself close, holding onto the other teen's arm for reassurance; only Leon seemed to keep his confidence.

A small barn sat in the middle of a field at the far edge of town. It would be a tight fit as a campsite, but Riku had the feeling he wasn't the only one who wouldn't mind the closeness. The only problem with the barn was the fact that it was completely exposed; there would be no place to hide in the open fields if they were attacked.

Leon gave the signal to split up and surround the barn. Breaking away from the group, Riku circled to the left, leaving Yuffie to head to the right while Leon chose to stay in the centre. He lay flat on his stomach in the heather, trying to make himself as invisible as possible and wait for the signal to break cover. Glancing to his right, he could barely make out Leon in the field; even Lionheart was almost completely hidden.

The silver-haired man could feel his instinct as a warrior begin to kick in. His former anxiety had been replaced with adrenaline and the thrill of a potential battle. It had been too long since he had the opportunity to unleash his violent side, to let the darkness that continually whispered at the edge of his mind take control. Keeping his fury in check would not be an issue; he wanted to kill whatever was plaguing the doomed world as much as his dark half.

A low whistle from Riku's left brought him abruptly back to reality. It was Leon's signal. Lunging to his feet, he charged toward the barn, Way to the Dawn practically alive in his hand in anticipation for bloodshed. With a savage battle cry, he kicked in the side door and burst into the barn.

Sparks flew as Riku's weapon clashed against the bright blue blade of… Lionheart? Leon's silver eyes darkened to their usual gunmetal grey and he lowered his weapon. "Riku, sorry; I forgot you were coming in that door," he said breathlessly.

Riku nodded, panting slightly from unused adrenaline. He still itched to fight something and glanced around the barn, hoping to find a worthy target. Only Yuffie stood by, warily looking at the two men. Disappointed, Riku sheathed his keyblade.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Yuffie grumbled, brushing dirt off her shorts. "What do you think, Squall? Is this good for a campsite?"

"Leon," the ex-SeeD corrected automatically. "I'm not too happy about it being so exposed on the outside, but I think it'll work. We should barricade the side door so we only have one entrance to guard. There should be enough supplies in here to make a decent barricade without having to go and search for more."

"I saw some cement blocks out where I was hiding in the field," Yuffie added. "We could use those too."

Leon nodded. "Good idea. You and Riku get to work on that; I'm going back to the centre to meet Cloud's group."

"Is it wise to go alone?" Riku asked, brow furrowing in confusion. "I think it'd be safer if Yuffie and I went with you. The barn was abandoned, so I don't think it's in any danger of being taken over while we're gone."

A faint irritated expression flicked across Leon's scarred face, then was gone and replaced with the man's usual emotionless mask. "I'll be fine by myself, Riku," he said. "I lasted for years on my own after my world was destroyed; walking back to the centre of town isn't that much of a challenge."

Riku mentally cursed the older man's stubborn nature. "The last time you ran off alone, you suddenly couldn't touch Cloud without being frostbitten. Face it, Leon; this world isn't normal. We need to stick together." The silver-haired youth braced himself for Leon's inevitable anger at having his weak point mentioned.

The anger never came. Leon's grey eyes looked hollow at the mention of Cloud's name. "Do what you want then," he said tiredly. "Just don't leave your kits here." He adjusted the shoulder strap on his pack and opened the barn door.

Riku and Yuffie exchanged worried glances. Leon never gave in without a fight; the man's stubbornness was legendary. Yuffie shook her head and followed their leader out the door, a shurikan gripped tightly in each hand. Figuring out what was wrong with Leon would have to wait; Riku lengthened his stride to catch up with his two companions and shut the door tightly behind him.

* * *

"I don't get it. I know we came this way!"

Cloud stopped and turned to look at Tifa. The dark-haired woman was staring at her scanner in complete confusion. "What's wrong?" Cloud asked, moving to peer over her shoulder at the readout.

"According to this," Tifa shook the scanner, "we should be standing about six feet away from the ship. Do you see the ship anywhere?"

"No."

With a muttered oath, Tifa stuffed the scanner in her pack. "Fine time for it to malfunction. Cid and I are going to have a _long_ conversation when we get back about making sure our equipment is in full working order," she grumbled.

"I'm sure we're close," Cloud reassured her, rubbing her back awkwardly. He glanced over at Sora, who seemed to be off in his own world. "Sora? You okay?"

Pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead, Sora nodded weakly. "Yeah…. Roxas is throwing a fit for some reason though."

Cloud blinked in surprise. "Roxas?" he repeated. He hadn't heard any mention of Sora's Nobody since they joined nearly two years earlier. "Can he help?"

Abruptly, Sora's demeanour changed; he stood straighter and lowered his hand. Cold blue eyes stared balefully at Cloud, and the blond knew instantly he was now looking at Roxas. Sora's normally cheerful face was twisted into a sneer as he regarded Cloud with disdain. "Funny. I thought the famous Cloud Strife would be taller," Roxas commented, his rough voice sounding strange coming out of Sora's mouth.

"Roxas! What are you doing here?" Tifa asked, crossing her arms firmly across her chest. "I thought you had merged completely with Sora."

Roxas snorted contemptuously. "I may be a part of him now, but I was _never_ Sora," he spat.

Cloud returned Roxas' glare with one of his own. Two could play that game. "I guess Riku was right; you really are Sora's asshole side," he said casually. "Once a Nobody, always a Nobody, I suppose…"

Arctic blue eyes flashed in rage. The keyblades Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in the youth's hands and he brandished them at Cloud. "Riku knows _nothing_ about darkness," Roxas hissed. "He thinks just because he was Maleficent's bitch for a year makes him the expert on tormented souls." His eyes narrowed and Cloud suddenly was aware of how unstable Roxas really was. "He knows _nothing._ He wasn't the one trapped as a Nobody for a year and a half! Being unable to feel even the slightest emotion, to be able to kill and still feel nothing, _that_ is hell, Strife. Imagine not even being able to truly feel your lover's touch; it wasn't love I shared with Axel, it was fucking."

Roxas took a step forward and pressed the flat of Oblivion's blade firmly against Cloud's chest. "Contrary to your belief, I can feel now, thanks to Sora. I wanted nothing more than to tell Axel I loved him, but now it's too late. So if I hear any more of your complaints about _my _attitude, you can find your way out of here on your own."

Tifa put a hand on Roxas' arm. "Roxas…. I'm sorry, we didn't-"

"Save it. I don't want or need your pity." He shook off Tifa's hand and looked around. "My best guess is that you guys are on the right track to your ship and that all this is just an illusion."

"So none of this is real?" Tifa asked, looking quizzically at Cloud. The blond shrugged, scratching an itch on the juncture of his shoulder blade and wing.

Roxas shut his eyes and frowned. "It's… more complicated than that. It's real if you believe that what you're seeing is real." He opened his eyes again. "There's some sort of spell covering this world, but it's far stronger than anything I've encountered."

Cloud crossed his arms over his chest. He still didn't completely trust Roxas, though anything that would hurt Sora would also end up hurting the Nobody. "So we just need to find the spell caster and destroy it?" He drew the First Tsurugi from the scabbard on his back. "Lead the way then."

Raising a dark eyebrow mockingly, Roxas smirked. "Do I look like a bloodhound to you, Strife? I may be able to sense the darkness, but I can't track it. If we get close enough to the source, I think I'll be able to pinpoint it; there's nothing I can do at the moment though." He looked around curiously once more, sharp eyes taking in every detail of his surroundings. "Your ship should be about twenty paces to your immediate left. No guarantees it'll actually work though.

"I'm giving Sora back control. You know where to find me if you need me." With that, the icy blue eyes softened and fluttered shut as Sora collapsed to the ground.

Cloud leaped forward and caught the youth in his arms before he hit the ground. "Sora? You okay?"

Opening his eyes with substantial effort, Sora blinked owlishly at Cloud. He shook his head to clear it and smiled weakly. "I'm all right. Roxas just tends to drain me of my energy when he takes over." Rubbing his eyes wearily with his free hand, the dark-haired teen stumbled to his feet, still clinging to Cloud's arm for support. "Roxas is right though; I can see the ship now. You have to look at the spot where he told us it is and concentrate on it being there." He pointed with a wavering hand to Cloud's left.

At first glance, there was nothing but swamp to be seen. Cloud concentrated harder and squinted at the spot Sora had indicated, trying to see past the dead cattails and other marsh plants. The air around the area seemed to ripple, light shimmering off something unseen. Slowly, the outline of the gummi ship became visible, and with it came the immediate knowledge that something was wrong.

"There's something in the ship!" Tifa gasped, seeing the same thing as Cloud.

Releasing Sora, Cloud tightened his grip on the First Tsurugi and bounded toward the ship, using his wing to carry him over less solid patches of the swamp. He landed lightly in front of the hatch and swore when he saw the gaping hole ripped into the side of the hull. Not bothering to wait for Sora and Tifa, the blond charged into the ship, sword at the ready.

An emaciated figure screeched in terror as Cloud burst into the ship. Sparks flew from severed wires, coming dangerously close to the garbage that had spilled onto the floor. The man, as far as Cloud could tell, had once been human, though now oozing sores covered his flaking skin, making him appear more demonic than human.

Bone-thin fingers latched onto Cloud's pant leg. "Please," the creature said hoarsely. Desperation showed in his oddly normal green eyes and his other hand reached for the hem of Cloud's shirt. "Please," he repeated.

A quiet yelp came from the doorway, signalling Tifa and Sora's arrival. The Keyblade wielder whispered a spell under his breath, first ridding the exposed wires of electricity then extinguishing the small flames that had erupted from the sparks. Tifa cautiously approached Cloud and the tortured man, one hand immediately going to Cloud's shoulder for comfort.

Fighting back his own revulsion at the sight of the man, Cloud lowered his blade and knelt in front of the pitiful creature. "How did this happen?" he asked quietly.

A raspy laugh echoed from the man's ruined chest. "You can't fight it, SOLDIER," he said. "You must return to your world. This one is gone." A rattling cough took him, shaking his frail frame with the force of it. Blood spattered onto the floor.

"We're here to save your people. What is it that we need to fight? Who is controlling the darkness?"

Reaching into the pocket of the remains of his jacket, the man pressed something into Cloud's palm. "This may keep you safe," he said. "If nothing else, it will let you feel the touch of those you love." Another cough shook him, more violently this time. When it passed, he met Cloud's eyes again. "Please. Make it stop."

Cloud nodded, tucking the smooth stone into his pocket. He gingerly touched the man's cheek, one of the few spots that weren't exposed to the bone. "Thank you. Rest well, friend; you've fought long enough."

The man's eyes lit up and he nodded. Cloud stood, gesturing for Tifa and Sora to stand back. The man's eyes closed as the blond raised his sword. Calmly, Cloud slew the man, severing his head from his body cleanly in one slash. A quiet cry came from Tifa and she looked away.

"Let's get back to the town; Squall should be waiting for us by now," Cloud said, suddenly sounding much older than his twenty-five years. He put an arm around Tifa's shoulders and held her close. "I had to do it, Tifa. No one should have to suffer like that," he said quietly. She nodded, resting her head on Cloud's shoulder.

"If we can board up that hole, shouldn't we be able to camp here?" Sora asked as he came back from exploring the rest of the ship.

Cloud shook his head. "We don't have anything to board that up with and the security systems are offline. Whatever Squall's team has found will have to work." He released Tifa and gestured for her and Sora to follow. "Let's head back and report. We'll come back here in the morning."

* * *

The first Riku knew of the return of Cloud's team was his name being called and suddenly finding himself with an armful of Sora. Relief flooded through him and he kissed the younger man fiercely. "You're all right," he whispered as they parted, pressing his forehead against Sora's.

Sora flashed his trademark carefree grin and kissed him again. "Yeah, we're fine. Good to see nothing ate you either."

"Nope, I'm still in one piece, though Leon and I nearly hacked each other to bits by mistake."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Do tell."

"We surrounded a prospective campsite and attacked. There was nothing inside, though Riku and I thought the other was the enemy," Leon said dryly. He looked at Cloud with a small nod. "We'll save the debriefing for when we get to the barn. It's too exposed out here and we don't know who may be listening in."

Riku took Sora's hand as they followed Leon back to the barn, everyone keeping their eyes open for any sign of danger. With a sigh, Sora pressed himself against Riku's side, enjoying the warmth of their shared body heat. Riku ran a hand through his lover's messy brown spikes and kissed his temple gently, his world once again complete now that Sora was with him.

Leon stopped and held up one hand as the approached the barn. "Watch the side door and attack should anything try to escape," he ordered. "Cloud and I will charge the front; if nothing tries to escape, wait here until I let you know it's safe to come in." With a nod to Cloud, the two warriors jogged swiftly toward the barn. Kicking in the door, the pair disappeared into the building.

Sora shifted restlessly at Riku's side, the older youth absently stroking his hair in attempt to relax him. Tifa and Yuffie exchanged glances and looked back at the barn door. Leon poked his head out and waved, signalling that everything was clear.

Once everyone was settled inside the barn, Cloud explained how they had found the gummi ship with the help of Roxas and of the deformed man they had found inside. Leon was silent until Cloud had finished, his chin propped up on his clasped hands. "So nothing is functional at the moment?" he asked after a moment's silence.

"The lights work, but that's it," Sora said. "Security system is shot to hell, and I can't get anything to boot up."

"So we're stuck here for the time being. Do you think it's even a possibility that we can get the ship space worthy again?"

Sora shook his head. "I might be able to get the transmitters back online, but the engines are fried. Our best bet is Cid receiving our message and coming to get us."

"Provided he doesn't get stuck here too," Riku muttered. Sora squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"We'll take this one step at a time," Leon said, glaring at Riku. "In the morning, we'll head to the ship and see what can be salvaged. Two of us will remain here to guard our gear, understood?" Quiet affirmations and nods responded to his statement. "Good. Let's get some sleep then; Cloud and I will take first watch, then Riku and Sora. Yuffie and Tifa will have the last."

Riku unrolled his sleeping pallet next to Sora's as he watched Cloud and Leon talking quietly at the other end of the barn. Sora tugged his hand, urging him to lie next to him. Shaking his head, the silver-haired youth lay down, pressing himself as close to his lover as possible.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

Pressing a kiss to Sora's neck, Riku wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. "I just feel bad for them," he replied. "I'd be going insane if I couldn't touch you, couldn't hold you. You're what's keeping me calm right now."

Sora nestled his head in the juncture of Riku's neck and shoulder. "Is it bad that I want you really badly right now?"

Laughing, Riku kissed him gently. "Trust me, I'm the same way. I don't think the others would like it too much though."

"I know, it's just difficult." He licked a hot trail up Riku's throat before nipping at the underside of his chin. "I want you to make me forget about what's going on."

Riku pulled the blanket over them before glancing at Leon. The ex-SeeD met his gaze and nodded slightly, understanding the position the younger men were in. Tifa and Yuffie were already asleep in the opposite corner. Turning his attention back to Sora, he nipped his earlobe before whispering "We need to be very quiet."

Nodding, Sora pulled Riku down on top of him, shuddering as the older teen ran his hands up his shirt, exploring his chest. "I can be quiet," he replied, voice deepening in desire. He gasped as Riku's mouth latched onto a nipple. "Make me forget, Riku."

A/N Sorry about the delay. Classes and EverQuest kinda made me slack off on my writing. As you probably guessed, I used Org!Roxas as a basis for this Roxas. If he's a bit OOC, I apologize. Comments and constructive criticism is always welcome, flames will be used to heat my current 40 degree dorm room. -Kayne


End file.
